


A Guide To...

by Blazing (BlazingFieryMountain), BlazingFieryMountain



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: nada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingFieryMountain/pseuds/Blazing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingFieryMountain/pseuds/BlazingFieryMountain
Summary: Buncha random guides I throw together in a few minutes.That's all there is to it.
Relationships: None





	1. A Guide On How To Be Funny: 3 Easy Steps!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, I don't mean to offend anyone with my statements!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but not straight up insults.  
> Please don't be rude to anyone for their opinions.  
> Let people be people and get on with your life.

Step one: Random word. (e.g. Paninis)

Step two: Rainbow background

Step three: Cool filter 

And there you go! Something funny.

(Edit) You can also make the word misspelt like Chezboigurr


	2. A Guide On How To Be Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be annoying 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for fun, I don't mean to offend anyone with my statements!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but not straight up insults.  
> Please don't be rude to anyone for their opinions.  
> Let people be people and get on with your life.

This could be triggering to some people. It might not be, but I am not taking risks.

Step 1: Build up a cringey personality coming from trauma, depression and autism (Or anxiety, if you don't have autism.)

Step 2: Constantly bug people for random things.

Step 3: Flinch test. (This one requires a lot of control over your body. You pretend to leap at/punch/clap around the head [personal fav]/etc. someone and if they flinch, kewl, if they don't, practice on your spooping skills.)

Well done! You've now know how to be an annoying loner that no one likes! Just like yours truly.


	3. a

dies very painfully


End file.
